


paper planes

by svthsense



Series: nct drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuties, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, hyuck is the class clown, lmao go easy this is my first post, mark is a shy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svthsense/pseuds/svthsense
Summary: Lee Donghyuck has bad aim. Helped him get a boyfie though. (inspired by a tumblr au)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: nct drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994890
Kudos: 45





	paper planes

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this real quick hope the grammar doesn't suck too much

Donghyuck entered the classroom, trembling with excitement and nervousness. if the class noticed, they didn't say anything because they knew it had something to do with Mark Lee, his crush of 3 years. Donghyuck thought he was so slick but in reality, everyone knew, even that one blind kid knew. Especially since he was known as the loud and unashamed student, the class clown. Mark Lee, however, seems to be the only one who really doesn't notice because he just so happened to be as dense as a brick.

Said man just sat in the front row, reading his textbook and occasionally checking the time, completely unaware of the practically vibrating person walking by him

Donghyuck sat down at his designated seat, tapping his nails in a rhythm on the desk. After noticing that most of the class had already fallen asleep halfway through the lecture, the gears inside his head started spinning and he started furiously scribbling on a ripped piece of paper from his notebook. After messily folding the paper into an airplane, he flung it at Mark's head. 

To his horror, the airplane flings past Mark's head by an inch and lands itself on the floor, right by the teacher's feet.

"Well, look what we have here. Passing notes in my class is not tolerated, Donghyuck, so I will do everyone a favor and read this out since you clearly have something so important to tell that you just HAD to say it in class."

His heart dropped into his ass as he watched the teacher unfurl the crinkled paper airplane. After she cleared her throat, she began,

Dear Markiepooh: 

roses are red 

violets are blue

out of a million people, i chose you.

take my hand and hold me close,

show me that you love me the most <3

The entire class erupted with coos and sighs and awws, furthering the embarrassment of the pair. Donghyuck slammed his head against the desk, hoping that the brain damage will prevent him from remembering how badly he messed up. Mark will surely hate him now.

Glancing at Mark, he sees the shy boy with his hands over his face, a bright red and a small smile on his face.

Donghyuck smiled and sighed.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated :>


End file.
